Samenvoegen/Gondor
Gondor is een van de grootste mensenrijken ooit. De hoofdstad van Gondor heet Minas Tirith. Op het einde van de Derde Era is Gondor koningloos maar als het kwaad is verslagen wordt Aragorn tot koning gekroond. Algemeen Gondor is een groot rijk der Mensen en speelt een belangrijke rol in de Tweede en Derde Era van Midden-Aarde. Het is gesticht door twee Númenoreanen, Isildur en Anárion. Dit waren de zonen van Elendil, die het noordelijke koninkrijk Arnor stichtte. Gondor ligt in het zuiden van Midden-Aarde. Ook grenst het land aan Mordor en de grote zee. De bevolking bestaat uit Dúnedain die een lang leven hebben. Het biedt al eeuwen weerstand tegen de duistere macht. Isildur en Anárion stichtten drie belangrijke steden: Minas Ithil (Toren van de Wassende Maan), Minas Anor (Toren van de Ondergaande Zon) en Osgiliath. Osgiliath vormde de hoofdstad van het rijk. Het ligt aan beide oevers van de Anduin. Minas Anor werd de stad van Anárion en ligt op de uitlopers van de Ered Nimrais aan en de voet van de Mindoluin. Minas Ithil werd de stad van Isildur en lag in het Morgul-dal onder de schaduw van deEphel Duath, de Schaduwbergen. Geschiedenis Tweede Era en het Begin van de Derde Era Nadat Númenor in zee verviel konden er slechts negen schepen ontsnapen. Vijf, twee onder leiding van Anárion en drie van Isildur, landde in de haven Pelargir. Elendil landde met de vier andere schepen in Mithlond en met hulp van Gil-Galad, Hoge Koning van de Ñoldor, stichtte hij Arnor. Isildur en Anárion stichtten samen met de Dúnedain van Pelargir het rijk Gondor. Veel Middel-Mensen van de kusten zweren trouw aan Gondor. Toen Sauron zijn macht aanwende over de Ene Ring viel hij Gondor binnen en veroverde Minas Ithil. Isildur vluchtte naar Arnor en liet zijn broer Anárion het rijk Gondor verdedigen. Elendil hoorde door Isildur van de daad van Sauron en begon zijn strijdmacht te verzamelen in Arnor. Hij riep de hulp in van de Elfenkoning Gil-Galad en samen smeedden ze het Laatste Bondgenootschap. Ze vernietigden Sauron, maar Elendil, Gil-Galad en Anárion stierven. Isildur kreeg de Ene Ring en werd later de Hoge Koning van Gondor en Arnor. Nadat hij het rijk versterkt liet hij zijn neef Meneldil in Gondor achter en trekt Isildur naar Arnor. Bij de Ramp van de Irisvelden wordt Isildur gedood en met hem vele Dúnedain uit Arnor. Zijn vierde zoon Valandil neemt het koningschap van Arnor op zich en Meneldil blijft alleen achter om Gondor te regeren. Vele jaren regeren de nakomelingen van Meneldil in vrede. Als de zevende koning, Ostoher, oud wordt, breekt er oorlog uit. De Oosterlingen vallen Gondor binnen. De zoon van Ostoher slaat de aanval af waardoor er vele gebieden in het oosten aan Gondor worden toegevoegd. De Glorie van Gondor In het jaar 933 van de Derde Era veroverd Gondor doormiddel van zijn vloot Umbar. Onder Hyarmendacil I bereikt Gondor zijn grootste omvang. Het rijk strekt zich uit van de rivier de Limlicht in het noorden tot Umbar in het zuiden en de Gwathló in het westen tot de Zee van Rhûn. Ook bestuurd het rijk Mordor. De koningen laten hier ook vele forten bouwen om te voorkomen dat de dienaren van Sauron weer terug keren. Als Hyarmendacil I in 1149 van de Derde Era dood gaat is Gondor zo machtig dat geen enkele andere macht het durft binnen te vallen. In het jaar 1240 van de Derde Era krijgt Gondor grote zeggenschap over de Noordmannen in Rhovanion. In 1437 breekt er een burgeroorlog uit: de Broedertwist. Castamir de opperbevelhebber van de marine raakt in oorlog met Eldacar en in 1447 wordt de Slag van de Oversteekplaatsen van de Erui gevoerd. Castamir wordt gedood en Eldacar wint de slag. De zonen van Castamir trekken met de vloot naar Umbar en worden later de Kapers van Umbar. Het Einde van de Koningen Tijdens de burgeroorlog is Osgiliath zwaar beschadigd. De Citadel der Steren wordt verwoest en de meestersteen van Gondor valt in de Anduin, hij zou hierna nooit meer terug gevonden worden. Door de Grote Plaag verlaten de meeste mensen de stad. Uiteindelijk verhuist het hof naar Minas Anor. Na een paar jaar keren de Nazgûl in het geheim terug naar Mordor. In het jaar 2000 vallen zij Minas Ithil aan en veroveren het. De Palantír wordt buitgemaakt en de stad wordt omgedoopt in Minas Morgul (Toren van Tovenarij). Symbolisch wordt hierom Minas Anor veranderd in Minas Tirith (Toren van Wacht/Waakzaamheid). De provincie Ithilien tussen Minas Morgul en de Anduin raakt verlaten. Alleen de soldaten en Dolers wagen zich er dan nog. In 1944 werd Gondor langs twee kanten aangevallen en dit leek het einde voor het rijk te worden. In de noordelijke slag, geleid door koning Onodher, werd Gondor door de Wagenruiters een verpleterende nederlaag toegediend. Onodher's zonen Artamir en Faramir, (niet verwaren met de Faramir uit the Lord of the Rings) die van hun vader thuis moesten blijven, waren ook in het gevecht gestorven. In de Zuiderlijke Slag werden onder leiding van generaal Eärnil, neef van de koning, de Haradrim terug gedreven naar Harad. Toen Eärnil hoorde dat de Wagenrijders de noordelijke slag hadden gewonnen viel hij ze plotseling aan. Het feestvierende leger van de wagenrijders werd in de Slag om het Kamp werd helemaal vernietigd. Na deze oorlog waren de koning en zijn zonen dood en twee mannen claimden het koningsschap. Arvedui, prins van Arthedain en de man van Onodher's dochter, en Eärnil, generaal en neef van de koning. Uiteindelijk kroonde stadhouder Pelendur generaal Eärnil tot Eärnil II. Een paar jaar later viel de Tovenaar-Koning Arthedain binnen en Arvedui, inmidels Koning van Arthedain, riep om hulp. Eärnil II stuurde zijn zoon Eärnur en een grote vloot. Maar ze kwamen te laat, Arthedain was gevallen en Arvedui was dood. Maar Gondor nam wraak samen met de elfen en de overlevenden van de slag viel hij de Tovenaar-Koning aan. Het rijk Angmar werd vernietigd maar Arthedain werd nooit herbouwd. Eärnur, zoon van Eärnil II, werd uitgedaagd door de Tovenaar-Koning, die op wraak zinde. Deze neemde hij niet aan, maar toen de Tovenaar-Koning het nog een keer vroeg reed Eärnur naar Minas Morgul en wordt nooit meer terug gezien. Dit was het Einde der Koningen van Gondor. De Stadhouders regeerden nu in hun plaats, wachtend op de Terugkeer van de Koning. Onder Heerschapij van de Stadhouders van Gondor De Stadhouders regeerden het rijk goed, maar Gondor raakt steeds meer gebied kwijt. Uiteindelijk wordt Calenardhon aangevallen door de Oosterlingen en Gondor dreigt het te verliezen. Dan komen de Éothéod ook wel Eorlingas uit het noorden en verslaan de Oosterlingen op het Veld van Celebrant. Eorl de Jonge krijgt Calenardhon (behalve Isengard en Anórien) toegewezen en dat is het begin van Rohan. In het zuiden verloor Gondor nu ook Umbar dankzij de Kapers. Zuid-Gondor raakt verlaten en Sauron krijgt veel invloed in het land. In het jaar 3018 vielen Saurons troepen Osgiliath aan. Boromir, zoon van stadhouder Denethor, leidde de verdediging. Terwijl hij, zijn broer Faramir en een aantal soldaten van Gondor de grote brug verdedigden, werd hij door andere Gondorianen opgeblazen. Van het bataljon dat de brug had verdedigd ontsnapte alleen Boromir, Faramir en twee andere soldaten aan de dood. Gondor had de slag gewonnen en was veilig, maar voor hoe lang? De Oorlog om de Ring Kort hierna kreeg Faramir rare dromen (zie de Droom van Boromir) en wilde er aan gehoor aan geven, want in de droom werd ga naar Imladris gezegd. Zijn broer, Boromir, die de droom ook had, nam de gevaarlijke tocht op zich en ging naar de Raad van Elrond. Terwijl hij weg was leidde zijn broer Faramir de verdediging van Gondor. In die tijd riep Sauron al zijn legers bijeen. Dagelijks verzamelden legers oosterlingen en zuiderlingen zich bij de poort van Mordor. Deze bondgenoten van de Zwarte Heer reisde door Ithilien. De Dolers van Ithilien hadden vaak uitvallen op deze troepen. Toen de Dolers van Ithilien een uitval hadden op de Haradrim vonden ze twee Hobbits. Nu ontmoette Faramir Frodo, de ringdrager, en zijn metgezel. Ook bleek hier dat Boromir gestorven was. Hij liet Frodo en de Ring gaan, als hij de Ring aan zijn vader had gegeven zou zijn vader van ham houden zoals die van Boromir hield. Een paar dagen later valt Sauron Osgiliath opnieuw aan. De soldaten van Gondor vluchten met hun leider Faramir terug naar Minas Tirith, Gondor heeft de slag verloren. Hiermee is de laatste verdedigingslinie van Minas Tirith weggeveegd. Terwijl heer Denethor de legers van Gondor bijeen roept probeert Faramir Osgiliath te heroveren. Dit mislukt echter en Faramir keert gewond terug naar de stad. Minas Tirith wordt belegerd en als de stad valt zal ook de rest van Midden-Aarde vallen. Gandalf, de tovenaar, neemt de leiding over de verdediging van de stad. Wat ze ook doen de stad zal vallen als de Rohirim van Rohan niet optijd komen. De eerste, van de zeven, ringen was gevallen en Gandalf laat de soldaten terug trekken naar de tweede ring. Boven op de Citadel is heer Denethor gek geworden en probeert zelfmoord te plegen omdat hij denkt dat Faramir dood is. Op het moment dat Denethor sterft wordt Faramir plotseling wakker. Beneden zijn de Rohirim eindelijk gekomen en de Slag om de Pelenor Velden vind plaats, maar ook de Rohirim kunnen het tij niet keren. De Terugkeer van de Koning Dan komt er plotseling toch nog nieuwe hulp. Aragorn, de Erfgenaam van Isildur, ariveert bij Minas Tirith met nieuwe troepen uit de kustlanden van Gondor. Deze troepen konden eerst niet komen omdat de kustlanden door de Kapers van Umbar en de Zuiderlingen geteisterd werd. Aragorn en zijn vrienden hadden met hulp van het leger der doden de vloot van Umbar gekaapt. De legers van Mordor zijn omsingeld door de legers van de Vrije Volkeren. De Tovenaar-Koning wordt door Éowyn gedood en de slag is eindelijk klaar. Het kwaad is echter pas verslagen als de Ring in de Doemberg is geworpen. Alleen staan er duizenden orks tusen Frodo en de Ring en de Doemberg. De leiders van de Vrije Volkeren besluiten om de legers van Mordor naar buiten te lokken zodat Frodo veilig langs het leger kan komen. Aragorn en een leger verlaten Minas Tirith en rijden naar de Zwarte Poorten van Mordor. Hier vind de beslissende strijd tusen goed en kwaad plaats. De slag wordt gewonnen door de Vrije Volkeren als de Ring eindelijk is vernietigd. Sauron is verslagen en het kwaad heeft geen kans op een overwining meer. Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn, wordt na de vernietiging van de ring de rechtmatige koning. Hij wordt gekroond tot de Hoge Koning van Gondor en Arnor. Onder zijn heerschappij bloeit het rijk weer op en wordt weer een van de machtigste rijken in Midden-Aarde. Na zijn dood wordt zijn zoon Eldarion koning. In deze tijd worden de oosterlingen en zuiderlingen verder naar het oosten en zuiden verdreven. De Steden en Gebieden van Gondor Er waren vele gebieden en steden in Gondor, sommige zoals Anórien zijn altijd in Gondoriaanse handen geweest en andere zoals Enedwaïth maar tijdelijk. In de glorie van Gondor had het vele gebieden in haar macht, Enedwaïth em Tharbad, dat toen door zowel Gondor als Cardolan werd gedeeld, waren de westerlijkste. Dit gebied werd al snel verlaten, het gebied ten oosten van Enedwaïth is Calenardhon, wat later aan de Éothéod werd gegeven. Calenardhon werd bedreigd door de Wilde Mannen en Oosterlingen. De forten Aglarond en Orthanc (later Helmsdiepte en Isengard) moesten de Voorde van de Isen verdedigen tegen de Donkerlanders. De buitenposten van Amon Hen en Amon Lhaw op de Emyn Luin moesten Calenardhon verdedigen tegen de Oosterlingen. Nadat de Éothéod Gondor hadden gered kregen ze Calenardhon, dat nu Rohan werd genoemd. Vlak voor de Broedertwist had Gondor heerschapij over de Noordmannen (voorvaders van de Éothéod) uit Rhovanion. Anórien was de dichtbevolkste streek van Calenardhon en bleef in handen van Gondor, de bevolking van Anórien daalde echter. Cair Andros was een eilandfort in het midden van de Anduin. Ten Zuiden van Anórien lagen Minas Tirith en de Velden van de Pelenor. Nadat Osgiliath in verval was geraakt werd Minas Tirth de hoofdstad. Lossarnach was de provincie ten noorden van Minas Tirith. Ithilien was een grote provincie ten oosten van de Anduin. Minas Ithil was de stad van Isildur, de stad werd later door Mordor veroverd. Tussen Minas Ithil en Minas Tirith lag de stad Osgiliath, nadat de stad viel bleef het een verdedinglinie. De Torens van de Morannon, Cirith Ungol en Durthang waren ooit Gondoriaanse forten die moesten voorkommen dat Sauron's dienaren in Mordor terug keerde. In de Glorie van Gondor en tijdens de regeerperiode van Eldarion had Gondor gebieden in Rhûn en Haradwaïth, waaronder Harondor en Dagorlad. Umbar was een haven die Gondor steeds verloor en heroverde. Pelargir was en is de grootste haven van Gondor en de oudste nederzeting van de Dúnedain in Gondor. Pelargir lag in de provincie Lebennin. Linhir was de tweede stad van Lebenin. Dol Amorth was een stad in het prinsdom Dor-en-Ernil en de leen Belfalas. Tarnost en Ethring zijn twee andere steden in Belfalas. Lamedon is een provincie ten noorden van de Ringló aan de Witte Bergen. Erech en Calembel waren twee steden in Lamedon, de bevolking van Erech verliet het voor hun angst voor de Slapeloze Dood. Anfalas, of langstrand, was de westerlijkste van de drie provincies van de kustlanden. Hoewel Andrast meer in het westen lag, maar dat wordt niet meegerekend want het werd niet bewoond. In de Vierde Era wordt Gondor herenigd met Arnor en samen vormen ze het Herenigd Koninkrijk van Arnor en Gondor. De Palantíri Het rijk Gondor bezat ook 4 van de 7 kijkstenen, ook wel Palantíri genoemd. Isildur en Anárion stopten in Minas Anor, Minas Ithil en Osgiliath elk één steen. In Osgiliath werd de meestersteen gehouden. Deze vulde een hele kamer. De vierde steen werd in de toren van Orthanc bewaard dat aan de westgrens van het rijk Gondor lag. Elendil nam de andere 3 stenen mee naar Arnor. Uiteindelijk verging het niet goed met de stenen. Tijdens de burgeroorlog viel de steen van Osgiliath in het water en werd nooit meer gevonden. Toen lde Ringgeesten Minas Ithil aanvielen en het innamen bemachtigden zij die steen daar en zo kwam Sauron in het bezit van de steen. Saruman had lang de steen van Orthanc en werd zo verleid door Sauron. De stadhouders van Gondor durfden na de val van de koningen niet in de stenen kijken en zij bewaarden de stenen veilig in de toren. Dit ging goed totdat Denethor II de steen van Minas Tirith gebruikte. Na de dood van Denethor liet de steen niets anders meer zien dan zijn handen die verbrandden, alleen enkeling, bijvoorbeeld Aragorn, kon de steen nog gebruiken. Zo werd deze steen ook onbruikbaar. Category:Plaatsen in Midden-Aarde